mycharactersstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Dementer's PC Fallout: New Vegas Character:Gary Oldsmobile
Where to begin with Mister Oldsmobile, he is a level 50 Good karma character on the PC that uses Rifles such as the service rifle,assualt rifle and an M1 Grand dubbed "This Machine".He surprisingly does not have a Pip-boy 3000 but rather a Readius developed and Manufactured by Scorp-Tech. He has also found a set of Remnants armor which was used by the Enclave in 2242. He is the leader of a detachment of a group called the Oldsmobile Corp while this faction is small in the west only consisting of 10 members,the Oldsmobile Corp in the east around the D.C. Area is large and is better equiped while being led by his brother Johny Oldsmobile. Unique Actions Gary Oldsmobile, as created by Darth Dementer, has made allies with almost every known faction except Ceaser's Legion and although thinks NCR is not great for the mojave certainly not like it used to be back 2242 he does support the bringing back of democracy ideals. You can often see him traveling with Raul and EDE as they are his two Favorite Companions.He has killed Ceasar and saved President Aaron Kimball and made an alliance between the NCR and BoS(his favorite faction by far) to stop the bloodshed between the two factions,he has also hunted down the fiend leaders and Powder Gangers as bringing criminals to justice. Gary's Adventure into unknown lands(DLC) Dead Money Summary:Gary Rescued all trapped companions,Forged God and Dog into one being,Let Dean Domino and Christine Live and Eliminated Elder Elijah for the Circle of Steel. Honest Hearts Summary:Gary Found all Locations,found the Survivalist Rifle and Desert Ranger Armor,he helped Joshua Graham defeat the White Legs but let Salt-upon-wounds live. Old World Blues Summary:Gary Found all Locations reactivated all personality AI.s,had an affair with Light Switch one and two from what they told me and also let Doctor Mobius live as he was the lesser of both evils but also sparred the think tank as to not lose the best of the old world scientific community. Lonesome Road Summary: Traveled the Divide and fought Ghosts of the west and east as well as creatures that lived in the rubble of the old world,When the time came he spared Ulysses and spared The NCR and Legion as for what he thought was no one deserves Nuclear Death. As a gift from Ulysses he Recieved two things a Message and A Duster with an Old World Flag painted on the back. Gary's Reputation with the neighboring Factions Boomers: Idolized Brotherhood of Steel: Idolized Legion: Vilified Freeside: Liked Goodsprings: Idolized Great Khans: Idolized NCR: Idolized Novac: Idolized Powder Gangers: Merciful Thug The Strip: Idolized White Glove Society: Idolized Unique Characteristics He is highly skilled in most if not all skills but prefers the Gun skill and First aid skill,he has the Prop er Discipline and Wild Wasteland Trait so his adventures are a bit more cosmetic,he has a modified Service Rifle which makes it fully automatic and replaced the stock and barrel with a black metal version but prefers the survivalist rifle for its high damage and accuracy.He Digs Nuka-cola and Donuts but was very dissapointed that they didnt have any donut shops in New Vegas. He smokes old world cigars as his brother did back on the east coast.His favorite Casino is the Tops (ring-a-ding-ding baby) and owns a house in Novac where he stores his equipment in the fridge as he wants to keep them fresh but actualy never uses his house as a base cause he prefers to camp outside.Gary also is the only person outside of the legion besides Ulysses that pronounces Caesar by the proper Latin Pronunciation instead of the modern form Notes * Gary has found relics of the Vault Dweller in his travels. Category:Characters Category:Fallout New Vegas Characters Category:PC Characters